The principle objective is to study the mechanisms by which simple neural networks process information with particular emphasis on mechanisms of learning. The nervous system of Hermissenda crassicornis has proven to be a good model for information processing at several levels: sensory transduction by photoreceptors and hair cells, analysis of synaptic circuitry, changes in synaptic circuitry produced by conditioning paradigms administered to intact animals, as well as to isolated nervous systems, membrane properties modified by conditioning, identification of critical developmental stages for the neural networks of interest, as well as stages critical for learning. Techniques employed thus far to pursue these questions include simultaneous intracellular recording from multiple neural elements, paired stimulation of the visual and vestibular pathways using a rotating table, iontophoresis of fluorescent dyes and electron dense materials, automated behavioral monitoring of intact Hermissenda, voltage clamp of identified neural elements. Other methods include mariculture, subcellualr fractionation, protein phosphorylation analysis, and uptake of neurotransmitter precursors.